I'll Never Forget
by Dream Out Loud 18
Summary: Fred Weasley hasn't really ever been in love with a girl, always too busy with his brother doing pranks and working on the joke shop. That is, until he met Ally Black. Follow them as they first meet to their last kiss. During OotP-DH. CHAPTER 14 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A parody Fred/OC story. Since I'm so in love with him. Takes place during OotP when Christmas is over.**

**Fred's POV**

I'll never forget the first time I saw her.

Christmas was over. I was helping Sirius take down the decorations on the windows when he gasped, dropping his duster. He was staring through the window in disbelief.

"Sirius, mate, what's wro—" I was caught off short when I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

She was probably around 15, with waist-length curly/wavy hair. The color of her hair was the color of the moon when it was yellow, but somehow the girl made that look beautiful. She was wearing earmuffs and had a guitar case over her shoulder.

"Wow," I said. "Just... wow."

Sirius didn't seem to be paying attention. He was still staring at the girl in shock. Then something either really splendid happened.

Dumbledore was walking here to make sure that Sirius didn't go with Harry again to the platform and he bumped into the girl. A paper fluttered down from his hand to the snow filled sidewalk. The girl said something to Dumbledore—probably "I'm sorry, sir"—and grabbed the paper to hand it to him, but read it. She looked at the house and gasped softly. S***.

She handed the paper back to Dumbledore and walked fast to the house next door. Her hair blew behind her as she shut the door.

Sirius seemed to get out of his trance. He sat on the ground, heaving, whispering things that I couldn't understand.

"Sirius? Sirius, mate, are you all right?" I asked.

"No," was his answer.

The door opened with Sirius's mum's usual screams: "_MUDBLOODS, BLOOD TRAITORS_—"

Someone shut her up. Probably Lupin.

"Whoa, calm down! I come in peace!" a voice—definitely a girl's—exclaimed. Sirius and I rushed downstairs.

Lupin, Dad, Mad-Eye, and Tonks had their wands pointed at a girl—the same girl Sirius and I had seen through the window. Close up, she was even more beautiful. She had tanned skin with a few freckles, and had gorgeous eyes. Ocean blue. They were strangely familiar.

"Who are you?" Mad-Eye demanded.

"Alastor, think about it. She might be a Muggle," Lupin said.

"I'm _not_ a Muggle!" the girl huffed. "I'm a witch, for your information!" Huh. Her attitude reminded me of Sirius.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Mad-Eye snarled.

"Because I'm not a liar!" the girl huffed. "Why can't you just believe me, Moody?"

Mad-Eye made a movement, like he was going to curse her, but she took out a wand and cried, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Mad-Eye's wand flew from his hand to the floor.

"Enough evidence for you, Moody?" the girl asked.

"Death Eaters' offspring, no doubt," Mad-Eye muttered.

"I'm _not_ a Death Eaters' offspring! If I was, I would call Voldemort Dark Lord!" I flinched.

Sirius stumbled as he walked to her. He touched her face and whispered, "Ally?"

Lupin stumbled. He looked deathly pale—more than usual.

"Hey, Dad," the girl now know as Ally whispered. Tonks, Dad, and even Mad-Eye dropped their wands. Sirius had a _daughter?_

I suddenly realized why Ally's eyes were familiar. Because they were Sirius's eyes.

"Ally." Sirius hugged Ally tightly. I swear I saw a tear fall. "You don't know how much I've missed you. How's your mother?"

"Fine. Single ever since you were dragged to Azkaban," Ally said.

Sirius let go of Ally and Lupin immediately hugged her.

"How is my goddaughter?" he asked. First her dad is Sirius, and then her godfather is Lupin.

"I'm fine, Remus," Ally answered.

"What's your name?" Dad asked.

"Allison. Allison Black. Call me Ally."


	2. Chapter 2

**Fred's POV**

Ally.

The name was beautiful. It sounded like a name an angel would have. Just then, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry came down.

"Who are you? And why is my brother is staring at you?" George asked. I wanted to punch him, but I was too busy looking at Ally to care.

"I'm Sirius's daughter," Ally said smoothly. All of their jaws dropped.

"Sirius has a daughter?" Harry asked. Then he turned to Sirius. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Sirius scratched the back of his neck. "Harry, please understand. It hurt me to leave my wife and daughter alone. Ally grew up without father. That memory haunted me for years—and still does, until today."

"It's OK, Dad," Ally said softly. Then she turned to us. "Obviously, you're Harry Potter." She pointed at Harry. "And the redheads are Weasleys. But who are the others?"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said.

"Ron Weasley," Ron said.

"Ginny Weasley," Ginny said.

"George Weasley," George said.

"Fred Weasley," I said.

"So, Fred, do you remember that, ah, little incident when Ally was born?" Lupin asked. I shook my head.

"You kissed Ally," Mum said. Lupin and Sirius roared with laughter, though Sirius a little forced, as if he wanted to be strict with me.

"I'm going to get Mum," Ally said quickly. She left the house quickly. I watched her go.

**Ally's POV**

Oh my god. That was all I could think of. Oh my god.

I had just met my father after 14 years—_14 years_. Mum was either going to be happy to see him or she was going to hex him. Probably the second one, since he was living right next to us all this time.

I entered my house for second time.

"Mum! You won't _believe_ who I just met!" I yelled. My mother came down the stairs.

Mary Black, nee Chase, was a young woman with waist-length dirty blond hair, like mine, and hazel eyes. People say that I'm a mini her, and they often confuses us for sisters rather than mother and daughter.

"Yes, Ally?" she asked.

"I saw Dad!" I exclaimed. Mum's eyes widen.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Right next door!"

"WHAT?" she yelled. "Take me there, Ally!"

I did, and grabbed my guitar on the way. I play guitar in a restaurant for entertainment for Muggle money. Mum didn't want me, but I convinced her. I led her into the house, where everyone was waiting. Dad froze when he saw Mum. Mum did, too. I guess they were falling in love again.

I went in between them.

"Mum, Dad. Dad, Mum," I said, pretending to introduce them, just to let go of the tension. The rest snorted, but my parents made no move of noticing.

"Mary?" Dad finally said.

"Sirius," Mum said.

"It's been so long."

"Yes, it has."

"So... how are you?"

Oh, Dad.

"How am I? HOW AM I?" Mum yelled so loudly that my grandmother started to yell. Remus went to shut her up.

"I'll tell you how I am, Sirius Black! I just found out that my husband was living right next door and didn't even bother to visit his family!" Mum yelled.

"I didn't know you lived right next door!" Dad told her.

"Ally works! She _works_, for Merlin's sake, for Muggle money so that we can pay for the house!" Mum took out her wand, but I stepped in between them.

"Ally, get out of the way!" Remus yelled with another person. Fred.

"Mum! He was taken to Azkaban without a trial! He's been on the run for about 2 years now! I think that he could do better without getting cursed!" I said loudly. Mum lowered her wand.

"You're lucky that Ally has me wrapped around her finger," she told Dad.

"Old times." Dad said.

"Why don't you three go outside and talk," Remus said. "Wait we all go out and you stay here."

"Good idea," I muttered. "Dad is a fugitive, after all."

The rest went out, and Fred was the last one out. Before he went out, however, he glanced at me, then rushed out, his ears red. I blushed.

Mum, Dad, and I sat down at the table. We stayed quiet for a few minutes before I couldn't stand the silence. I grabbed my guitar and started to play _The Best Day_ by Taylor Swift, my favorite artist.

_I'm 5 years old It's getting cold out I've got my big coat on_  
><em>I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you I run and run<em>  
><em>Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides look now the sky is gold<em>  
><em>I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home<em>

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_  
><em>I know you're not scared of anything at all<em>  
><em>Don't know if Snow White's house is near or fare away<em>  
><em>But I know I had the best day with you today<em>

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean_  
><em>I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys<em>  
><em>And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away<em>  
><em>And we talk and window shop till I forgot all their names<em>

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school_  
><em>But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you<em>  
><em>Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel OK<em>  
><em>But I know I had the best day with you today<em>

_I have an excellent father_  
><em>His strength is making me stronger<em>  
><em>God smiles on my little brother<em>  
><em>Inside and out he's better than I am<em>

_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run_  
><em>And I had the best days with you<em>

_There is a video I found from back when I was three_  
><em>You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me<em>  
><em>It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs<em>  
><em>Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world<em>

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall_  
><em>I know you were on my side even when I was wrong<em>  
><em>And I love you for giving me your eyes<em>  
><em>Staying back and watching me shine and I didn't know if you knew<em>  
><em>So I'm taking this chance to say that I had the best day with you today<em> 

I smiled at Mum. Taylor Swift had dedicated that song to her mother, and if I had written it, I would've done the same thing.

"Ally, you have a wonderful voice," Dad said and then I blushed.

"Thanks Dad," I said.

"And how long has it taken you to practice that wonderful voice you have?" Dad asked me with a smile that I had never forgotten.

"It is natural. I never had to practice it." But I rehearse in the restaurant a lot.

"WOW! You got my voice."

"That is not true!" Mum exclaimed laughing. "You are a horrible singer!"

**Fred's POV**

All I could see from the window was the three of them laughing, I had never seen Sirius like that. While everybody did what they did all I did was watch Ally, I had never liked a girl like I like her, and I had not talked to her that much.

"Don't tell me you're falling for Ally," George said.

"I'm not!" I protested, my cheeks red.

"Mate, you're falling _hard_," George shook his head. "A girl who I barely know has changed my brother. The world is ending!"

I rolled my eyes and shoved him. He rolled his eyes back at me and went to talk with Ron. Ally came out, laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked.

"My mother. One second, she's reading to strangle Dad, the next she's hugging him and telling him how much she missed him." Ally shook her head fondly. I laughed so hard I had to grab Ally's shoulder for support.

"So, what are your parents doing inside?" I asked. Ally grimaced.

"I have no idea, and I don't want to know. The last thing I need to know is that they're making my little brother or sister in there," she said. I gagged.

"Ally! Gross!" She just laughed.

"You've never been to Hogwarts before?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I do home school. My mum teaches me. If I go to Hogwarts, I'm immediately expelled. I have a so-called murderer as a father, after all." Ally rolled her eyes.

"Why did you stop coming to my house?" I asked softly. We had somehow got into the snowy grass. Ally played around with a piece of grass, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Back when I was 3, the Ministry discovered about Dad having a wife and daughter," she finally said. "We're not in the run, but we are running away from them. We moved next to

Dad's house, which we couldn't see until today. Normally, we switch houses. This house and a beach house in France that belongs to my mother's family."

"I would like to go."

"You are more than welcome in that house."

"Thanks, and you better go to my house more often."

"I will, I think."

"You better."

"You really _are_ Sirius's daughter," Harry said, coming over. He just ruined the best moment of my life.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ I am."

"Yep, Sirius's daughter," Ron confirmed.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe."

"Allison Black, you are _not_ going to Hogwarts!" Ally flinched. Her mother appeared from behind her. It was scary how alike they were.

"Mum!" she protested.

"Ally, it would be better for you to stay here until your father is proven innocent," her mother said firmly.

"Why can't I go to Hogwarts? I've wanted to go study there since forever! Who cares that my father is a so-called murderer? I will ignore the stares! I want to study, Mum!" Ally yelled.

"Ally, until your father is clear of charge, you can't go," her mother said.

"Fine!" Ally stormed into the house and slammed the door behind her.

**Ally's POV**

God! I'm not a baby anymore! I can take of myself in Hogwarts!

I flopped myself in a couch and sulked. Dad came and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong, Ally?" he asked.

"I want to go to Hogwarts but Mum doesn't let me," I said, depressed.

"But why doesn't she let you go?" Dad asked.

"Because how many people in the wizardry world has the last name Black?" I asked. "Only you and me, Dad. And since they think you're a mass murderer, they'll kill me in fear that I'll follow your footsteps."

"Well, that's stupid," Dad said.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

"Well, you have to be fearless of your mother, Ally bear," he said. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dad asked.

"Taylor Swift has a song called _Fearless_," I explained, laughing.

"Really?" he said. "Can you play it?"

"And sing it," I added.

"Then do it for me," he said.

"What? No way. It's a love song!" I said with a huge smile in face. I had not smiled like this for a long time.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George go to pack up your stuff!" Molly called all of them to pack up.

I started to sulk again. Fred came up to me. "I'll miss you," he whispered.

"I'll miss you to," I said. We hugged and he left to pack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's POV**

_**A few months later, after the battle in the Department of Mysteries**_

No. I refused to believe that Dad is dead. This is just a bad dream.

Oh, who am I kidding. Dad is dead. Dad, the man who I only knew for a few months, is dead. Cue to start crying.

Ever since the battle in the Department of Mysteries (I went with them; do you honestly believe I would just let them go rescue my dad without me?) and Dad's death, I've been trying to deny it. But the whole bloody thing was true.

"Ally, you have a visitor," Mum said in a hollow voice at the door. Both of us has been grieving ever since Dad's death. We only came out to eat, and heck, we didn't even cook our meals. Mrs. Weasley has to come over and cook for us.

"Tell them to come in," I said miserably. A redhead boy of 18 entered my room. Fred.

"Hey, Fred." I was too miserable to care that I was in pajama pants and one of D-Dad's old shirts. So what if Fred Weasley, my 18-year-old crush, saw me, Ally Black, 16-year-old daughter of the deceased Sirius Black, in pajamas?

Wordlessly, Fred held out his arms. I looked at him, then launched myself into them and started to sob, drenching his shirt with tears. Fred, still silent, wrapped his arms around me and let me cry in his chest, shoulder, whatever. He stroked my hair.

"It's OK," he murmured. "He wouldn't want you and Mary to be sad. He would want you two to joke around."

I said nothing, but continued sobbing. Finally, I looked up at him. My ocean blue eyes met his sky blue ones. With his thumb, he wiped away my tears.

"You know, you must be a Ravenclaw, with your eyes being blue and your hair bronze," he joked weakly. I smiled weakly and rested my cheek on his shoulder. He continued stroking my so-called "bronze" hair.

Finally, he put a finger under my chin and forced me to look up. His eyes were full of sorrow and... was that love?

"I hate to see my crush like this," he whispered. "This isn't the Ally I know."

Before I could register the fact that he just admitted he had a crush on me, he, gently, kissed me. The kiss was short and sweet, but it was still a breath-taking one. We slowly broke away.

The next few weeks, Fred stayed with me. We didn't really talk, just hugged and he let me cry on his shoulder. Finally, one day, I had the courage to speak to him.

"Fred?" I asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm leaving."

"What?" I avoided looking at him in the eye—I wouldn't stand the hurt look in them.

"I'm leaving. Mum and I are leaving London."

"Why?" he demanded.

"Mum can't stand it. _I _can't stand it. We can't stand being close to where Dad died, to live right next to his house. We're going to our beach house in France."

"Will you at least come to visit?"

I shook my head. "We won't be able to stand going back. I'm so sorry, Fred."

"I'll miss you, Ally." Fred hugged me tighter.

"I'll miss you too, Forge." I hugged him tighter, tears overcoming me.

The next day, I was gone. Back in France. Without even telling Fred goodbye.

*::*::*

**I know, I know. Short chapter. But this isn't going to be a very long story to begin with.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Bruno Mars, or Taylor Swift.**

**Fred's POV**

_**About a year and a half later, the day after Harry arrives at the Burrow**_

I sighed as I looked at the full moon. The color yellow reminded me of Ally's hair. I smacked myself. I couldn't allow myself to get depressed. Not when my brother's wedding was coming.

I had never forgotten Allison "Ally" Black.

Ever since she left without a goodbye, I've never been the same. Sure, I was the same ole Fred Weasley that made everyone laugh during these dark times, but to me, it seemed like there was a missing piece in my life—and that piece was Ally.

I'll never forget her, no matter how much I tried. I'll never forget her waist-length wavy/curly dirty blond (or bronze) hair, her ocean blue eyes, her few freckles, her radiant smile, her tanned skin. No, I couldn't.

As I looked at the moon, one of her favorite artist's songs came to my mind. I sang as quietly as I could "Talking to the Moon" by Bruno Mars while looking at the moon.

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_My neighbors think_

_I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand_

_You're all I have_

_You're all I have_

_At night when the stars_

_light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

___Talking to the Moon_

_Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on_

_the other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool_

_who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon_

___I'm feeling like I'm famous_

_The talk of the town_

_They say_

_I've gone mad_

_Yeah_

_I've gone mad_

_But they don't know_

_what I know_

___Cause when the_

_sun goes down_

_someone's talking back_

_Yeah_

_They're talking back_

___At night when the stars_

_light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon_

_Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on_

_the other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool_

_who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon_

___Ahh Ahh,_

_Ahh Ahh,_

___Do you ever hear me calling?_

_Cause every night_

_I'm talking to the moon_

_Still trying to get to you_

___In hopes you're on_

_the other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool_

_who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon_

___I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

As soon as I finished the song, a familiar voice said from behind me, "I guess we're on the same page, then."

No. No, it couldn't be.

But it was. As soon as I turned around, I met the eyes I've longed to see ever since she left—Ally Black's ocean blue eyes that were creepily like Sirius's.

"Ally?" I whispered.

"Well, I _am_ one of the million Allys in the world. Which Ally are you referring too?" Ally asked jokily. Her hair (in a ponytail, as usual) and eyes had stayed the same, but her skin was even more tanned and she looked older, more mature. It occurred to me that she wasn't the same 15-year-old Ally I first met. She was now 17-year-old Ally.

"Allison 'Ally' Black, 17, daughter of Mary Chase and the deceased Sirius Black?" I asked. Ally flinched at the mention of her dad. I guess she never did get over his death. I don't blame her. If anyone I care about died... I would never get over it.

"Yep. I'm her." Ally smiled.

"Ally." I wanted to hug her, but she left me without a goodbye. So you can't really blame me if I was a bit hesitate. "What are you doing here? How did you get past our defensive spells around the house?"

Ally looked a bit hurt. "Ginny sent Mum and me the wedding invitation. Mum decided that we had been gone for far too long. And Mrs. Weasley let us in."

Of course. I should've known. Mum has always liked Ally and me together.

We talked for a bit about my family, my work, and even the weather. I kind of had my guard up, though. I wouldn't be able to stand another heartbreak from Ally, not since she left me without a goodbye. Not even a note. Ally seemed to notice this.

We were soon laying down in the grass, staring up in the sky. I remembered how much Ally loves astronomy. Even though she never went to Hogwarts, she knew all about the stars and planets. She gave a nerdy rant about the constellations and how she was one of the few Blacks to not be named after a star or constellation. I found her nerdy rant cute.

"You still love astronomy," I said as she finished.

"Yeah. It makes me feel connected to my family." The stars reflected on her eyes. "Well, the ones who aren't crazed bitches." She was talking about Bellatrix.

We stayed silent. Finally, Ally sang quietly:

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life, tell me how's your family_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier than ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December all the time_

_These days I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up playing myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call_

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watch you laughing from the passenger side_

_And realized I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December all the time_

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_

_So if the chain is at your door I understand_

_But this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

_All the time_

I was, needless to say, shocked. She was saying sorry for leaving me.

"Taylor Swift is stalking us," I announced. Ally laughed.

"Don't steal my line, Forge. I've been saying that for years." Ally shrugged. "So... do you accept my apology? I'm really sorry for leaving you like that, Fred. I just couldn't stand it anymore."

"You don't even need to apologize. I love you, Ally Black. Will you go out with me?" I asked. Ally nodded, smiling. I smiled and leaned in, kissing her softly. She returned the kiss, smiling against my lips. We stayed there, kissing under the starlight, when my sister's smug voice said, "I told you they would kiss, Ron."

We broke away to see Ginny and Ron, Ron looked annoyed and giving Ginny two Galleons. Ginny was smirking.

Ally and I exchanged looks, then burst out laughter under the stars. And that was the end of a very, very happy day—or night.

*::*::*

**Well, I gave you guys a happy chapter, right?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally's POV**

_**A few hours before Bill and Fleur's wedding**_

All I wanted to do before Bill and Fleur's wedding was to read or spend time with Fred. Instead, I had to get a full makeover by none other than Fleur Delacour and her 11-year-old sister, Gabrielle. God, _French women._

...no offense, Grandma.

Well, it wasn't only Fleur and Gabrielle. Hermione and Ginny decided to join in giving me a makeover.

I guess I should tell how I was given a makeover.

So my day started as I wanted—after breakfast, I took a walk with Fred, then went back inside and settled down on the couch to read _Quidditch Throughout the Ages_. After 20 minutes of reading, my book was yanked out of my hands.

"Hey!" I protested. Gabrielle was holding my book, smiling at me.

"Bonjour, Ally," she said in her French accent.

"Hi, Gabrielle. Do you mind returning my book?" I held out my hand hopefully. Instead of placing my book in my hand, the 11-year-old grabbed my hand and dragged me to the room Fleur, Gabrielle, Ginny, and Hermione were getting ready.

As soon as I entered, Fleur told her sister, "Le bon travail, Gabrielle." She then told me, "Go shower."

"_Um_..." I wanted to decline, but it was the woman's wedding day. The least I could do was be polite and obey. So, I took a short shower of 5 minutes, because I had the feeling she wanted it to be quick. As soon as I was back in the room, my hair in a towel and a bathrobe around me, I was dragged to Ginny's room, where I was currently staying in. Ginny started to look through my suitcase.

"What did you bring to wear for the wedding?" she asked. Dumbstruck and wondering what the bloody hell was going on, I went over and picked up the dress from the suitcase. Ginny nodded in satisfaction. "Perfect. Put it on."

I did as told. As soon as it was on, I was dragged back and had to sit down. Hermione took my hair out of the towel and studied it, then a magazine. She nodded and started to brush it, then started to straighten it.

"Hermione! I like my hair how it is!" I protested. "I don't want straight hair! It's false!"

"Its only for the wedding," she assured me. I grumbled in response and she continued. As soon as she finished, I stood up, ready to escape, but Ginny pushed me back down on the seat. I realized that only Fleur and me were getting makeover-ed. Gabrielle and Ginny were already ready in their bridesmaid dresses, Gabrielle with her hair up and makeup light and Ginny with her hair down and makeup light, also. Hermione was dressed in a lavender dress, with her hair wavy/curled.

Anyway, Ginny started holding up jewelry, looking at them and then at me, before finally choosing sapphire dangling earrings and a sapphire necklace, the sapphire shaped as a star.

Finally, Gabrielle walked over with a makeup kit. She applied blush, mascara, and lip gloss. She respected my wish of having light makeup. Then, she started to give me a manicure. She ended up doing a French manicure (no surprise) with a little blue star in the ring finger of each hand.

"Thiz will go excellent with her drezz," Fleur said, pointing to a pair of blue sandal-type high heels. I gave her a _Are you serious? _look before putting them on. I walked around with them to get used to walking.

"There! You're ready! Let's go downstairs!" Hermione grabbed my arm and as soon as we opened the door, we say a very... chubby lady there.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Bill's Great Aunt Muriel. Who are you two?"

"I'm Allison Black, ma'am," I said. "I'm Fred's girlfriend."

"Fredrick's girlfriend, mm?" She studied me. "Pretty decent for that nutcase. But your hair..." She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "It is too long."

I opened my eyes to retort, but Hermione cut me off. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Muriel studied her from head to toe, before saying, "You have skinny ankles."

Hermione flushed.

"Great Aunt Muriel!" Ginny Weasley to the rescue. "What a lovely surprise!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Is Fleur in there, Ginerva?" Muriel asked. Ginny gave her a forced smile, but I could tell she wanted to kill Muriel for calling her by her real name.

"Yes. I'm guessing this has to do with the crown?" Ginny asked. Muriel nodded and took out a package, but before Ginny could grab it, Fleur popped from out of nowhere, looking beautiful in her wedding dress, and grabbed it herself.

"Thank you," Fleur said politely. Unable to stand the politeness, I grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her downstairs.

**Fred's POV**

I started pacing back and forth, glancing at the Burrow. Where is Ally? She promised me she would be with me after I finished taking people to their seats.

Ron was looking around for Hermione. Honestly, Ronnikins was so in love with Hermione that it was pitiful.

I was about to ask Mary where Ally was when she appeared right before me. I stood there, gaping at her like an idiot, with my mouth closing and opening like a goldfish.

Ally was wearing a strapless floor-length midnight blue dress with ruffles. Her hair was straighten, with her bangs seemingly clipped to the side with an invisible clip. She had light makeup on, and she looked beautiful.

"Forge?" Ally waved a hand in front of my face. "Hello-o-o-o? Anyone home in Fredville?"

I snapped back to reality. "Wow, Ally. You look—you look amazing."

Ally blushed. "Thanks." She then raised an eyebrow. "You know, I'm not going to forgive you anytime soon for flirting with Fleur's veela cousins, you know."

"C'mon, Ally, I'm a 19-year-old guy, I'm bond to flirt—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Are we going to take our seats or not?"

Grinning, I held out my arm, which she took and we walked towards our seats.

_Maybe weddings aren't so bad._

*::*::*

**To I am an Anonymous Person: ANYONE would've bet Ron 2 Gallons...**

**To I'mDifferent-GetOverIt: ...WEIRD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just own Ally.**

**Chapter 6**

**Ally's POV**

Fred and I found seats in the front row of the groom's side, the Golden Trio behind us. I looked at the aisle, waiting patiently for the wedding to begin.

A sense of jittery anticipation filled the tent. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked down the aisle, smiling and waving at the crowd.

Seconds later, Bill and Charlie Weasley stood up at the front of the marquee. Fred wolf-whistled at the sight of both wearing dress robes with large white roses in their buttonholes. This caused an outbreak of giggling from Fleur's cousins. I rolled my eyes at him.

The crowd fell silent as the wedding march began. I swiveled around my seat to look at the entrance.

Monsieur Delacour and Fleur came walking down the aisle. Even if I had seen Fleur already in her wedding dress, I couldn't help but admire how she made a very simple white dress looked beautiful. Ginny and Gabrielle, wearing their golden bridesmaid dresses, just made the wedding seem much more beautiful. Fleur reached Bill, who looked like he was the luckiest man on earth.

The ceremony began. It was obvious that Fred was bored, so he grabbed my hand and started to play with my fingers. Then, he put an arm around me. I rolled my eyes again, and tried to focus on the front. Kind of hard when your boyfriend is constantly distracting you by playing with your fingers.

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle...?"

My eyes filled with tears. "This is so romantic," I whispered—yes, I'm a hopeless romantic. And proud of the fact.

Fred rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Of course it is," he whispered back.

"...then I declare you bonded for life."

The wizard waved his wand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a showed of silver stars fell upon them, spiraling around their now entwined figures. As Fred and George led a round of applause, golden balloons burst: birds of paradise and tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the wizard called. "If you would please stand up!"

We all did, and he waved his wand again. The seats everyone had been sitting on rose into the air as the canvas walls of the marquee vanished, so that we stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, with an amazing view of the sunlit orchard and surrounding countryside. Next, a pool of molten gold spread from the center of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor; the hovering chairs grouped themselves around small, white-clothed tables, which all floated gracefully back to earth around it, and the golden-jacketed band trooped toward a podium (what is it with everything being golden?).

Fred, who I had expected to rush over to the food, grabbed my head and stared at his brother and sister-in-law dance. Then Mr. Weasley led Madame Delacour onto the floor, followed by Mrs. Weasley and Monsieur Delacour. Then he turned to me and smiled. "May I have this dance?" He held out his hand, which I gladly accepted with a smile. "Yes."

He led me to the dance floor. Keeping my hand but putting a hand on my waist, he stared at me with those sky blue eyes. I put a hand on his shoulder and we began to dance.

_**A few hours later**_

"Ally?" Fred asked as I giggled, dancing around barefoot, enjoying the feeling of the grass between my toes.

"Yeah?"

Fred looked at me in concern. "Are you OK? You seem a bit...mad."

I smacked him on the arm. "Mean. And I'm fine. I just needed to get away from that huge crowd, and I do this to calm down."

"Why?"

"...I don't know."

Fred laughed, shaking his head. "You're so different, Ally."

"I know." I twirled around again.

Fred grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, his eyes filled with amusement. "You want to know how I calm myself down?"

"Sure."

"Like this." He pressed his lips to mine, wrapping his arms around my waist. I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I can get used to this.

We broke away, smiling at each other, when a deep, slow voice filled the tent—and outside the tent. The voice said, "_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

Fred and I looked at each other, horrified. The Ministry has failed us. The Minister of Magic is dead. And Death Eaters are coming to look for Harry.

I hung onto Fred's hand tightly as we ran back to the tent, where all chaos was lose.

I burst out crying. Fred pulled me into his arms tightly, and we ran to George. The three of us hung on tightly, soon joined by Ginny. We stayed there, all clustered together, when a voice spoke. I froze. _No. It couldn't be. Not _her.

"Well, what do we have here?" Bellatrix Lestrange laughed.

*::*::*

**CLIFFIE! I am evil to you guys...**

**Replies to reviewers:**

**To NicoXChiku says Cata: Yeah. **_**I**_** even burst out laughing as I wrote that part.**

**To I am an Anonymous Person: Actually, I don't like going to weddings, because they use me like a Barbie doll before them. *growls* So...it's not me who likes them, it's Ally.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

**Chapter 7**

**Ally's POV**

I froze. Memories came back in a flash—memories I've been trying to forget.

I saw my second cousin, Tonks, being knocked unconscious by my excuse for a second aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. I had rushed over to Tonks, desperately trying t wake her up as Dad and Bellatrix started to duel. When I looked up, I saw Dad taunting Bellatrix, and then she send a spell towards Dad, and it came in contact with his chest, and he fell through the veil, and didn't came back. I, unlike Harry, knew he was dead. Well, of course, I tried to deny it, but I knew in my gut that Dad—_my_ dad—was gone.

I was facing my father's murdered. I trembled, but if it was because of anger or sadness, I didn't know.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here. Georgie, Freddie, and Ginny Weasley. And..." Bellatrix gave out a cruel laugh. "Siri's itty bitty daughter."

"Only Mum and Tonks can call Dad that!" I snapped without thinking. Mum says I get it from Dad, and the mere thought of me being like Dad—the dad I had only known for a few months—brought tears to my eyes.

Bellatrix's lip curled. "You remind me too much of my blood-traitor disgrace of a cousin."

"And you're a bitchy second aunt," I retorted. Fred put a hand over my mouth, and no matter how much I licked, spit, or bit it, he didn't remove his hand. I'll admit—he's pretty dedicated to not let myself get killed.

Bellatrix just smiled cruelly. "Oh, I wish I could kill you all," she whispered, the tip of her wand tracing our faces. "But the Dark Lord's orders were clear. Answer this simple question: where is Potter?"

"I don't know," Ginny answered boldly. "He disappeared."

"You must know!" Bellatrix snarled.

"We don't, so why don't you leave us alone and go cry because Voldie doesn't love you?" George retorted.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. She raised her wand, yelling, "_Cru—_"

"_Experlliamus!_"

Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand. We turned.

Mum, with her tattered dress and fire in her eyes, looked like a woman who had gone to hell and back and ready to beat up someone like Bellatrix.

"Hello, Bellatrix." The fire in Mum's eyes sparkled with hatred for Bellatrix.

Bellatrix laughed cruelly. "Mary! It's been a long time since we last saw each other, hasn't it?"

"Of course." Mom's lip curled. Fred had finally let my mouth go and I immediately leaned against his back, terrified.

Mum knelt down next to us, her wand out. "What do you want?" she demanded. "What do you want with us?"

"Mary, perhaps you may now. Where's Harry Potter?" Bellatrix snarled.

"How should I know? I've only known Harry for a few days! Of course, I don't expect your one-track mind to understand that, Bellatrix." Mum growled.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed further. "Why, you little—"

"Don't call my mother that!" I snapped. "In fact, don't talk to her at all, you poor excuse for a human being!"

"You're two much like Siri for your own good," Bellatrix growled.

"Don't. Call. Him. Siri!"

"What would happen if he actually _liked_ being called Siri?"

"He wouldn't!"

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, smiling cruelly. "Oh, really? I've known my cousin ever since birth. And how long have you known him? About six months before he died?"

I trembled, then set my jaw. I raised my wand. "_Stupefy!_"

Bellatrix was out cold in two seconds.

Mum, Fred, George, Ginny, and I stood up, staring at Bellatrix.

"Come on. Get under." Mum took out her Invisibility Cloak. George's eyes widen. "How do you have one?" he asked, awed.

Mum cracked a small smile. "I'm a cloak maker, and decided to try to make an Invisibility Cloak for fun. It's really unstable, though. One sign of any emotion that isn't calm...boom."

We exchanged looks and decided to take turns to take the Invisibility Cloak, hide in the Burrow, and Mum would come back.

Ginny and George went first. Ten minutes later, Mum came and dragged us under. We ended up hiding in Percy Weasley's old room.

I leaned against Fred's chest and fell asleep.

###

Later that night, after Bill and Fleur had left, as well as the Death Eaters and Charlie, I changed into a tank top and short shorts for my pajamas, as always during the summer. I had moved my stuff to Percy's old room. I stared at the stars, Bellatrix's words of earlier coming back to mind.

"_I've known my cousin ever since birth. And how long have you known him? About six months before he died?"_

As much as hated to admit it, she was right. She had known Dad since they were born. I only knew him for six months. How was I supposed to know what Dad was thinking?

"Ally?"

I turned, to see Fred looking at me in concern.

"Hey," I whispered, hastily trying to rub away the tear streaks down my cheeks.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Fred rushed forward, wrapping me into a hug.

"What Bellatrix said earlier. About me not knowing D-Dad for long," I whispered. Fred's arms around me tighten.

"Don't let what the bitch says effect you," Fred said firmly.

"But—"

He cut me off with a kiss. "Please?" he whispered. "Will you please don't let what the follower of U-Know-Poo says effect you?"

I giggled at the nickname. "Fine."

He smiled and captured my lips to his in a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back just as passionately. We tumbled down to the bed and what happened next will not be said here. Only that it was probably the best night of my life.

*::*::*

**Okay, guys, questions: was Bellatrix OOC? Is Fred OOC? Are the characters that belong to J.K. Rowling OOC? Please tell me!**

**Replies to the reviewers:**

**To I am an Anonymous Person: You're probably the first person I know who likes cliffhangers... :P**

**To NicoXChiku says Cata: Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. Lucky duck.**

**Chapter 8**

**Ally's POV**

_**Five weeks later**_

I splashed my face with water again. I dried my face, before splashing my face _again_with water. _This__can__'__t__be__happening._

I guess I should back up.

These last five weeks, I've been vomiting, missing my period, and, worst of all, I had a craving for broccoli. I _hate_broccoli!

So, I decided to consult one of the places that always held answers (well, almost always): the Muggle library.

I looked up every Muggle book that told me what I had if I have been craving for a food, missing periods, and been vomiting. The answers I got? My _bloody,_effing, so-called "answers"?

Every _bloody_book of that _bloody_library claimed I was pregnant.

So, here I am, splashing water on my face to wake up from this nightmare. Yes, I've always wanted to have children of my own, but I didn't want them when I was seventeen! I am still too young!

"Ally, sweetheart? Are you all right?"

Guh-reat. Mum is probably going to find out that I'm—

_You__'__re_not _pregnant,_I reminded myself firmly. _So__stop__believe__that__you__are._

"I'm fine," I lied. No. Not lying. Saying.

Mum made way through the semi-messy bathroom toward me. Despite me already of age, she was still taller than me so she looked down at me in concern.

"Are you sure, Ally?" She put a hand on my forehead.

"I'm _fine_, Mum." I moved my head to allow Mum's hand to no longer be on my forehead. "I'm just feeling a bit sick, that's all."

"Okay, then, sweetheart. Just remember, Alicia's address to Floo her if you're feeling sick is on your desk." Mum patted my cheek, smiling in concern. I moved my head again. She frowned.

"Okay, Mum." I gave her a fake smile, before spotting a bee on the window. I froze, feeling my lunch come up my throat.

Mum sighed, tapping the window. The bee was _out_side of the bathroom instead of _in_side, but I have a _huge_fear of bees, and when I say _huge_, I MEAN huge, so don't blame me.

"Blimey, that's a _huge_ bee." Fred whistled, leaning of the frame of the doorway. "What's wrong with Ally?"

"Bee-phobia. Come on, please, help me get rid of it so that my daughter and your girlfriend back to normal." Mum snapped her fingers in front of my face. I stayed motionless.

Fred pounded on the window. The bee flew away, and I relaxed, sighing in relief. "Thank you, Fred!" I flung my arms around him. Mum smiled at us and left.

Fred hugged me back. "How about I show you a new product George and I are going to sell?"

I smiled. "Sure, but can we eat broccoli first?"

Fred looked at me strangely (he perfectly well knew I hate broccoli), but left to bring me my snack.

**Fred's POV**

I looked around for broccoli, still thinking how weird it was that _Ally__Black_was asking for _broccoli_, the vegetable she hates with a burning passion.

"Mum, where is the broccoli?" I called, closing a cabinet door after finding zero broccoli in it.

"In the vegetable cabinet, up on the right." Mum walked into the kitchen, looking at me. "Why?"

"Ally wants some," I answered as I opened the cabinet.

"_Ally_?"

"Yeah. Surprising, I know."

Mum sighed. "Fred, dear...something's wrong with Ally."

I stopped and turned to her. "What?"

"Think about it, dear. She's been vomiting non-stop, according to Mary she missed her period, and she's been craving for _broccoli_ for the last _five__weeks_."

"She's been saying she's fine." Has she been lying to me?

"Fred, dear..." Mum sighed again. "I believe that your girlfriend is pregnant."

*::*::*

**I'm Christian Catholic, so writing this chapter is kind of awkward for me, even if I don't go to mass anymore.**

**Replies to reviewers:**

**To I am an Anonymous Person: Well, you and Sabrina Maximum Kane love cliffhangers. And no, I don't have the SoN, but FlameTamer16 found a site that has SoN in it, so I'm reading it. It's AWESOME.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. They got to the woman richer than Queen Elizabeth II, J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 9**

**Fred's POV**

I froze, turning to Mum. "What?" I asked cautiously.

"I think that Ally is pregnant, Fred. I'm sorry. I'm not entirely sure. But...just keep it mind, okay?" Mum patted my cheek, before leaving the kitchen. I stared after her.

Ally couldn't be pregnant. She couldn't. We had used protection, for Merlin's sake! We had used the spells! How could she be pregnant? Unless...no, no. It couldn't be true. I mean, the spells wouldn't have messed up...right? _Right_?

Of course not.

My eyes wandered to the picture of Angelina Johnson, my ex girlfriend, Alicia Spinnet, George's ex girlfriend, both waving at the camera and trying to drag George and I into the picture. It's been like that ever since I started to date Ally and George crushing on Angelina.

My eyes fixed on Alicia. The Healer. I swallowed, before grabbing a handful of Floo powder and throwing it to the fireplace. The flames turned green, and I muttered Alicia's address before sticking my head into the fire. I opened my eyes. "Alicia?"

Alicia jumped. "Fred! What are you doi—"

"Look, Alicia. Do you mind making an appointment for my girlfriend later today?"

*::*::*

"Fred, I'm telling you, I'm fine!" Ally protested, taking a bite out of a broccoli.

"Ally. It's just a small check up, okay?" I gave her a reassuring smile. She took a shaky breath and nodded.

"Fred, Ally! Nice to see you two!" Alicia beamed as she ushered us inside her office.

"Hey, Alicia." I smiled at her as Ally just nodded at her. Another pregnancy symptom: mood swing. Ally always is polite to people, smiling at people. Never a nod. That's always Harry.

"Ally, please lay down on here." Alicia patted the bed. Ally looked at me nervously. I smiled reassuringly at her and kissed her forehead, whispering in her ear, "You'll be fine, beautiful. I promise."

Ally smiled at the nickname, laying down on the bed. Alicia took out her wand, and she muttered something, pointing her wand over Ally's body. The wand burst out a red scanner thing (I honestly don't care) and then the red light disappeared as soon as it hit Ally's stomach. Alicia checked her wand. Her eyes widen.

"What is it?" I asked urgently.

"Fred...Ally..." Alicia bit her lip.

"What is it? What's wrong with me?" Ally demanded, voice shaking, her eyes wide with terror as if all her fears and thoughts were coming true.

"Ally..." Alicia showed us her wand. There was a pink dot on the tip of it. "You're pregnant."

*::*::*

I heard Ally sigh from her place between my legs, her back against my chest. Our fingers were intertwined, all of our intertwined hands on her stomach. The stomach holding our child. Or children. Who knows, maybe she's pregnant with twins.

"I'm scared, Fred," she whispered, voice shaking.

I kissed her cheek. "Don't be."

"How will Mum react? Molly?" Ally continued. "I mean, Mum practically made me believe in no sex before marriage! And here I am, dating, pregnant. I'm so ashamed of myself."

"Don't be. You're perfect, Ally, perfect." I forced her to look at me. "Okay, you're not perfect. No one is. But you're close to prefect."

"Am not," she whispered. "I'm afraid of little bees. I have acne. I can't control my temper. I can't lie to save my life."

"And all those flaws just make you even more perfect." I stared into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered.

I cracked a smile. "Well, then...you ready to prank George?"

"I'm fine with staying here with you," Ally whispered, staring at the sunset. "We should think of names for the baby."

"Or babies," I added.

"Yeah...what name would you like to name a girl?" Ally asked, still smiling widely.

"I don't know...something nice, I guess. Something that can represent hope for the future." My eyes darkened as I thought about the war.

"How about...Desiree?" Ally suggested.

"Desiree? It sounds French. Don't tell me you're Fleur or Gabrielle in disguise." I eyed her playfully and teasingly, on account of her grandmother being French.

Ally laughed. "It's origin's French, yes. But if it's a girl, and the meaning of the name is 'desired', so...well, the baby is desired by both of us, isn't it?"

"Of course," I whispered.

"Then...I'm just suggesting a good name."

"I love it." I smiled at her. "And the middle name...Treasure."

"That's a middle name?" Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. But...if her name will be Desiree, which means 'desired'...and her middle name Treasure...then her name will practically mean 'desired treasure', because that's what babies are. Treasure," I explained.

"...I thought I would never see the day when Fred Weasley actually was smart and got his point across." Ally was trying to stifle her laugh, I knew, but behind those ocean blue eyes, I saw a hint of pride in them.

"Hey! You'll pay for that!" I smirked, eyes twinkling mischievously as I tickled her merciless. She burst out laughing. "F-F-F-F-Fred!"

I smirked and continued to tickle her. She squirmed. "S-s-s-stop it-t-t-t!"

"Nah," I drew out, still smirking.

"P-p-p-please! I'll d...d-d-do anyth-thing!" She tried to swat my hands away, but she was too busy laughing to do so.

"Anything?" I raised an eyebrow.

She nodded, apparently unable to form words.

"Kiss me." I grinned and stopped my tickling.

Ally breathed in and out, before leaning forward and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Not exactly the kiss I was hoping for, but it's acceptable." I shrugged and grinned again. "So...if it's a boy, what should his name be?"

"Sirius," Ally whispered. My smile faded. Our playful time is over. "I understand," I whispered, stroking her hair softly to calm her down, because she looked at the verge of crying. And I really didn't want a crying girlfriend. "Sirius it is if it's a boy. Middle name? Lucas? Ryan?"

"Fred."

I stared at her. "Dear Merlin...you want to name our baby if it's a boy after _me_?" I continued to stare at her in disbelief.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Yes. Now stop with the look before I change my mind."

I stopped staring and instead just looked at her in disbelief (which was kind of the same thing, just that staring is creepier than looking at me). "Why?"

"Because..." She faltered. "I don't know why, Fred, I just want to. Is that weird?"

"Yes." Then I smiled widely.

"Fred..."

"Ally..."

She giggled slightly. "What are you doing?"

"This." I pressed my lips to hers. She smiled against my lips and kissed me back. We stayed there, laying down on the grass, kissing, before Ally gently pulled away, breathing heavily. I pouted at her, my heart pounding.

"I need to tell my mum about the baby," she whispered, standing up as she redid her hair.

"Babies. And I need to tell mine as well." I stood up with her. "Let's tell them together. And...let's make them both be in one place so we just have to tell it to them once."

Ally nodded. "Come on."

*::*::*

"You are _what_?"

I winced as Ally looked down. "I'm pregnant, Mum, Molly," she whispered. "A-and Fred's the father."

"Allison Black! Have I taught you nothing?" Mary looked very disappointed, which kind of proved my belief that she's bipolar, because when she entered the kitchen she was really worried. Of course, Ally would punch me and get mental at me, due to the fact that a) she's a mummy's girl, and b) mood swings.

"I'm sorry!" Ally burst out crying, the stress of being teenage mum and her mother being angry at her just crushing her. I wordlessly wrapped my arms around her.

After about an hour of yelling and lecturing, Ally and I were finally in the prat's (AKA Percy's) old room.

"That went..." I struggled to find a word for the reaction of our mothers.

"Don't talk about it. Please." Ally closed her eyes tightly. I kissed her cheek, murmuring "Sorry" in her ear.

We were silent for the next few minutes before Ally whispered, "I love you, Fred" before falling asleep.

I sat there, staring at my asleep pregnant girlfriend, and whispered, "I love you too, Ally."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling. D:**

**Chapter 10**

_**December 24, 1997**_

**Fred's POV**

It was Christmas Eve. The whole family knew by now that Ally was pregnant with my kid(s). She was six months pregnant, and her belly had grown considerably. Let me tell you: having a pregnant girlfriend is not fun. But you learn the right things to say by your beloved Dad.

Ally had been having so many mood swings it wasn't even funny. She kept on eating broccoli, and suddenly she was horrified by her appearance, even though I keep telling her she's beautiful.

Today, I walked upstairs to Ally and my room, which used to be George and mine. I knocked on the door. "Ally? May I enter?"

"Sure," Ally's voice answered. I smiled and entered, running a hand through my red hair. I smiled wider at my girlfriend. "Hey, Ally."

"Hey," she greeted me, smiling, as she rubbed her stomach. She was wearing a short of stretchy blue shirt that was able to fit her big belly into it. I came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her from behind, resting my hands on her stomach.

"Three more months," Ally whispered, putting her hands over mine.

"And we will have our little bundle—of bundles—of joy," I said softly. We didn't know the gender yet—we wanted it to be a surprise. But that just made us not sure if she was carrying one kid or two.

"I'm so scared," she whispered, voice wavering. Her mum had forgiven her for getting pregnant before marriage, but she was still shaken up.

"Don't be," I murmured, kissing her cheek. "Come on. Let's go take a walk."

"In the snow?" Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Get your coat." I nuzzled her neck before grabbing my own coat and putting it on. I was feeling nervous, the possibilities of Ally's answer too much. There was 50% chance she would say no, that we were too young, blah, blah, blah. But there was 50% chance she would say yes. Ugh, I hate the complex minds of women. Why can't they just be straightforward obvious?

Ally was suspicious, but stole one of my big coats and put it on. I grabbed her hand, walking downstairs and outside. We walked around the garden. It was snowing slightly, and with her free hand, Ally held out her wand and froze a snowflake. She admired the snowflake's design, before resting it lightly on her palm. I smiled—I love it when Ally admires nature. I knew her future job: magizoologist.

"Ally?" I whispered at last. It was time.

"Fred?" she whispered back. I smiled.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked. Ally nodded. "But I love you more than you can ever imagine. Whenever I'm around you, I change. And that's for the better. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So...will you marry me, Alison Mary Black?" I knelt down in the snow, taking out the box and holding it out to her.

"F-Fred...I-I..." For a moment, I was afraid she was going to say no. But instead she whispered, "Yes. I wouldn't answer anything else."

Beaming, I slid the ring onto her left hand's ring finger. The ring was nothing fancy, really: the band was silver, and there were three square diamonds, the one bigger than the others was in the middle, and it was of a light blue, while the other two were dark blue.

"It's beautiful, Fred," Ally whispered. "Thank you."

I smiled down at my fiancée. I cupped her cheek in one hand. "Anything for you, Ally." I pressed my lips to her softly. She kissed me back just as softly, smiling against my lips.

_**December 25, 1997**_

**Ally's POV**

As always, I was awoken with my back pressed against Fred's chest, his arms around me. And, as always, Fred was snoring slightly. In my ear.

"Fred Weasley, shut the bloody hell up, will you?" I muttered, glancing at my hands, which were tangled with his. I froze at the sight of the ring. Memories can flooding back. _Fred taking me for a walk. Fred proposing marriage to me. Fred kissing me..._

I smiled so wide my cheeks hurt. I looked at my engagement ring, then (somehow) found a way to escape Fred's tight grip. I spotted a pile of gifts by the bed and smiled. I will open them later with Fred.

I went to Ginny's room, planning to tell her I was engaged to her brother. I knocked on her door quietly, knocking the Nutcracker theme that has been in my head since forever.

Ginny opened the door. "What the bloody hell do you want, Black?" she mumbled. I chuckled and added, "Soon-to-be Weasley."

Ginny's eyes widened. "No way. Fred did not propose to you."

"Yes way." I held out my left hand to prove it. Ginny smiled widely. "That is so amazing, Ally!"

I smiled widely and nodded. Ginny pulled me into her room and we spent that early Christmas morning talking about the wedding.

*::*::*

**DON'T KILL ME! *covers self* I'M SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I HAD NO INSPIRATION!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi. So I have this story. You might not heard of it, but it's called I'll Never Forget, and it's FredxOC, and...yeah. I'll shut up now. I know I'm not giving you guys what you want lately, but I've finally come around to writing this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS? IF I WERE J.K. ROWLING, WOULD I SERIOUSLY BE WRITING FANFICS FOR MY OWN SERIES?**

**Fred's POV**

_**December 31st, 1997-January 1st, 1998**_

I took another sip on my firewhiskey, chatting with Lee Jordan. "I swear to Merlin, Lee, I love that woman." If you haven't noticed, I was talking about Ally and our soon-to-come family and marriage.

"I still can't believe you proposed to her on Christmas Eve," Lee scoffed, shaking his head. "I mean, really? How much cliché can you get from there?"

"Proposing on Valentine's Day."

"Eh, point taken."

"Besides," I added, "Ally loves snow. It's during the winter that her mood swings aren't so crazy. She's calm and happy. And she loves Christmas. So yeah."

"Know the gender and amount of kids yet?" Lee asked, sipping on his drink. I shook my head. "We've decided on the names of each gender though. We want it to be a surprise, you know?"

"Then what if when you buy the baby stuff and it turns out completely the wrong color?" Lee wanted to know. "I mean, c'mon mate, what will you do then?"

"That's why we're having all the stuff green." I took another sip of firewhiskey, letting it burn down my throat. "Merlin, Lee, what's gotten into you?"

Lee grumbled into his butterbeer, glaring at someone. I turned to see Angelina Johnson laughing at something my lovely twin George had said, and the pieces clicked. "Someone's jealous."

"I am not!" He waved his butterbeer around.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you ar-"

"Fred, aren't you forgetting something?" Ally appeared on my side, a glass of water and a pickle dipped in chocolate in her hands. I chuckled at the pickle and kissed her forehead, putting a hand on her swollen stomach. "Saying hi to our baby or babies?"

"No, but that's close. It's nearly midnight. Which means..." Ally looked at me expectedly, but I was clueless. She sighed, grumbling, "Leave it to Fred to forget." She took a breath and said, slowly, "What day is it, Fred?"

"Uh...Wednesday?"

"What month is it?"

"December."

"What exact date is it?"

"The 31st."

"What comes after the 31st of December?"

"January 1st...oh. _Oh_." I facepalmed at my own stupidity. "Gotta go get the fireworks ready! Bye Lee!" I drained my cup of firewhiskey and kissed Ally quickly before grabbing George's wrist and dragging him outside to prepare the fireworks for New Year's.

**Ally's POV**

I shook my hand. "That man..." I muttered, smiling slightly. "I'm surprised I've never seen him drunk."

Lee snorted into his butterbeer, taking a sip. Mum, who was passing, made a face. I truly don't understand my mum. I mean, I bet when she was a girl she _loved_ butterbeer, but now she doesn't. She says it's too sweet.

I looked at the butterbeer longingly. I guess I understood a bit what Mum was saying. Figures when I wanted butterbeer I couldn't have it because I was pregnant.

"Want some?" Lee offered. I shook my head and put a hand on my stomach. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant. I'm fat. I can't have that much sugar. Butterbeer has a lot of that. Got that?" I said slowly as if he was dumb.

Lee rolled his eyes. "One sip can't hurt."

"No."

"One?"

"No."

"You're so boring."

My eyes narrowed. "I'm playing safe. I'm not going to poison my child or children, thank you very much. No wonder Angelina wants nothing to do with you." Harsh, cold, but that was me. I can be way hurtful if you piss me off. And I'm pregnant. Get what I'm going at, right?

Lee leered at me, and I just rolled my eyes and walked over to Angelina. I've never actually met her, but I've heard a lot about her. "Um...hi," I started awkwardly. "I'm Ally Black, Fred's fiancée?" Too late, I realized I was talking to my fiancé's ex-girlfriend. Talk about awkward.

Angelina looked at me and smiled widely. "Oh, I've heard _all_ about you from Fred when we talk!" She wrapped her arms around me and tried to hug me tightly, but my huge belly got in the way. "Congratulations on the child or children! Any names yet? Are you a Chaser?"

"Yes, and yes I am. But no broom for me..." I sighed. Why couldn't I do anything I wanted to do anymore because of this pregnancy? I rubbed my stomach. _Be grateful kids. I haven't blown my top...yet..._

"Don't worry," Angelina comforted. "You'll be on that broom in no time." Soon we were talking about the nursery and my wedding when the countdown began. I chanted along. "FIVE!"

I felt two kicks on my stomach. I put a hand on it, smiling.

"FOUR!"

Since we were all outside, I watched Fred and George shift the stuff around. I watched, interested.

"THREE!"

Fred looked up and met my eyes. He told George something and George nodded, grinning. I felt sick when I saw his missing ear. I'm never going to get used to that sight...

Fred jogged over and wrapped his arm around my waist. Together we murmured:

"TWO!"

Was it me, or was Fred closer to me than before?

"ONE!"

The whole house errupted into cheers, and before I could even take a breath, Fred had pressed his lips to mine just as George set off the fireworks. He pulled back, grinning. "First thing I wanted to do this year was kiss you," he told me, and I just laughed. "Happy New Year's, Fred."

"Happy New Year's, Ally."

We watched the fireworks go on. And on. And on...

"What's your New Year Resolution?" Fred whispered in my ear.

"Defeat Volde-You-Know-Who and rebuild the world we're living in," I whispered, before I could say Voldemort and have Death Eaters after me. Not with my offspring in me.

"Same." He nuzzled my neck. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_**February 14, 1998**_

As soon as I woke up, I ran to the loo and started puking my guts out. Thank Merlin I had worn my hair in a braid and it stayed on my back, cause this was a long, long puking session.

After I was finished, I flushed the toilet and cleaned it, then washed my mouth and drank some water. I rubbed my forehead. This day of love so didn't start well.

I stood up and trudged out of the loo, grabbing my new Jane Austen book, _Sense and Sensibility_. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a big fan of romantics and books. So naturally I like old romantic books. I had finished _Pride and Prejudice_ just yesterday. I soon got lost in words of the lovely Ms. Austen. It's really funny, you know - no one can rival to Jane Austen's books when it comes to romance, yet she never got married.

"ALLY!"

I jumped suddenly. I was so absorbed in my novel I had barely acknoledged Fred calling me. "What?" I asked.

"Ally, how dare you cheat on me with your book!" Fred put a hand over his heart dramatically. "And on the day of love as well! In front of your own fiancé!"

I rolled my eyes and played along. "Well, this book is being far much interested than you are," I said teasingly.

Fred mock-fainted. "Noooo! How could you? What can I do to regain your love?"

I smirked and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him to me and pressing my lips against his. It was soft and gentle, like all of our kisses since we found out I was pregnant. It's like Fred's scared of hurting our child/ren.

"That," I whispered when we pulled away. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day," he muttered, grinning like a complete doofus. I smiled and kissed him again.

**Fred's POV**

Today wasn't too bad. Mum made a huge fuss about it, making sure that we all had a proper breakfast. I was all ready to spend the day with Ally, but she was with her mum since her mum was lonely, and Ally thinks, and I quote: "Valentine's Day is about all kind of loves, not just romantic." So I went to work with George at the shop. We were having an overflow of sending love potion to Hogwarts - even with the Dark wizards there they are still trying to lighten the mood, thank goodness - when one of my workers told me that my fiancée was in the fireplace. I rushed over to the employees' room. "Ally?"

Ally looked uncomfortable. "Thank Merlin, it's starting to get hard to be like this." She winced.

"Ally! Being in that position might be bad for the baby or babies!" I cried, kneeling down to look at her.

"I know, I know. I'll make this quick. Is your lunch break soon?" she asked. I nodded. "Great. Come back over soon, please? For lunch?"

"Alright. Love you." I smiled slightly.

"I love you too." Her head disappeared.

It was hard to wait for lunch, but I managed. Turns out George had gotten himself a date as well with Angelina. I wished him look and Apparated away to the Burrow. Ally was "cheating" on me with her book on the front step again. She looked up when the pop! sounded, and she smiled widely and stored her book in her bag that she always has and tried to stand up without her hands. I helped her up. "Careful there, love."

Ally just kissed me quickly. "I made a Valentine's Day lunch with my mum for us. Just the two of us. Come on." She grabbed my hand, and we went to the backyard, a bit up the hill, and there it was, overlooking the village - a picnic blanket with delicious food on it (After all, her mum is French. And French food comes in third best in my list of best foods, the first being Mum's, and the second being Hogwart's) and...it was just very romantic and it was obvious Ally put a lot of effort into it.

It was amazing - bloody hell, I just realized just _how_ much effort Ally put to it! To carry all that food between her mum, my mum, and her, up and down to make it look this nice, and she was _pregnant_...I felt guilty. I should've been doing the romantic picnic for two, not Ally. What kind of fiancé am I?

"Oh, Ally," I whispered, cupping her face in my hands and pulling her towards me. "You must've put so much effort into this for me. I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry," she began softly, but I shook my head. "No. I should be the one doing this for us, not you, when you're pregnant and giving birth in one month. I'm sorry."

I kissed her, and we did that for a while before she pulled back and sat down on the picnic blanket, and she teased, "Well, are you going to enjoy this picnic or shall I cheat on you?"

"Nooo!" I put a hand over my heart dramatically like in this morning. "Say it's not so!"

"Then join me and eat!" Ally laughed. I grinned, and sat down. I picked up my glass of water and clinked it against hers. "Cheers." We took some. Then dug in. Especially Ally.

"So," I asked, after swallowing some of my _steak au poivre_. "What are we going to do about our wedding? Should it be before or after our offspring is out of your belly?"

Ally thought about it, then nodded. "After the birth. That way I will, you know, _fit in my dress_, and our child or children will be at it."

I nodded. "Around April?"

"Yeah."

So we continued to eat and when I had to return to work, Ally kissed me goodbye. Then, once George and I returned from work, the women had all this dinner ready for us. Then to bed, and Ally didn't cheat on me with her books. Instead, she cuddled into my arms and fell asleep instantly.

Overall, it wasn't such a bad Valentine's Day.

**_March 28, 1998_  
><strong>

Ally was in labor. I was at work when her water broke, but Mary's Patronus was enough. I turned all pale and yelled something along the lines of: "GEORGE ALLY IS IN LABOR I GOTTA GO!" and ran out, Apparating the way to St. Mungos. I ran to the front desk, gasping for breath. "I need to go to the maternal ward of Allison Black, please."

She asked some annoying question, and I snapped. "Look, lady. My fiancée is in there, giving birth to my kid or kids, and I'm not going to argue with you and miss it completely. WHERE IS THE MATERNAL WARD?"

Blimey, that lady sure turned pale. She stammered it and I ran there, eyes wide. Finally I burst into the room, where Ally was grunting. I ran to her sides. "Merlin, Ally..."

"Grab my hand and encourage me to push you idiot!" she said through gritted teeth. I did, and I don't even care that my fingers would probably break because of her strong grip on me. I said soothing words as she pushed and pushed...and suddenly, a cry was heard. It was beautiful, close to Ally's laugh. But Ally was still in pain.

"It's twins!" the Healer shouted, and the Assistant Healer grabbed the first baby. "Come on, Ms. Black, you can do this!"

Ally's face was beaded with sweat. I stroked her hand calmly. "Shhh, shhh, push, push..."

And so she did. About five minutes later, Ally slumped, letting two babies cry and cry as she closed her eyes. I pressed my lips to her forehead. "Sorry," I muttered.

"Never again," she panted. "You hear me? Never again."

"I promise. But hey...at least we have twins."

"Yeah..." Ally smiled faintly. After a while, the Healer came over. "Congratulations, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Black. You have just given birth to a baby girl and boy." Our son was handed to me while our daughter was handed to Ally. Ally looked down at our daughter as I looked down at my son. He was dressed in the green Mum had made, but obviously they had multiplied it and changed color for his sister, since she was in purple.

"They're beautiful," Ally whispered. "Lucky we thought of names for both genders, huh?"

"Yeah," I agreed. Blimey...I can't believe, after so many months of waiting, it was finally here. I was a father to two kids. I looked down at my son, and smiled slightly. "Sirius Fred Weasley," I muttered, carrying him with delicacy. "You are going to be a strong and handsome and troublemaker just like you dad, 'kay?"

"Fred," she complained, but she smiled. She looked down at our daughter, and smiled as well. "Desiree Treasure Weasley. A true and beautiful girl."

And I know, beyond doubt, who I was fighting for in this war: my family, my friends, my fiancée, and now, for my children. For them to have a better life than the one I had.

Even if it takes away my own life.

*::*::*

**Okay, so I made this chapter fluffy because the next few chapters, well...they aren't gonna be so fluffy. :( But anyways... I went to Harry Potter Land in Universal Orlando in Spring Break. I know have a stuffed Hedwig, three cups of butterbeer, a pin and cap of Ravenclaw, and Hermione's wand. :3**

**So, review, please? *puppy dog eyes***


	12. Chapter 12

**I hate being cockblocked with writer's block. That's all I'm saying. Feel free to kill me.**

**Ally's POV**

_**April 1998**_

Raising twins, I quickly learn, means no sleeping the whole light, plenty of breastfeeding, and no alone time between Fred and I.

But over time, I really didn't care about either of those things. I loved being a mother, especially mother of _my_ kids - Desiree, who had everyone wrapped around her chubby little finger, including her father, and Sirius, who already had his father's mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Fred's family, though all in hiding, liked to "spoil" them, I guess I could say. Molly took the liberty to knit nearly all their outfits - even taught me to knit, even though I have no patience whatsoever to finish a scarf, or a hat, or a sweater...I have no patience at all, period - and Arthur let them tinker with all his Muggle stuff. Bill sends Desiree coral decorations for her side of the room, Charlie sends Sirius dragon-themed decorations for his side of the room, George kept giving them prank products to play with (ironically, Sirius played with them more than Desiree does, as much as a baby his age could), and I don't know how she did it, but Ginny gave them Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team uniforms and mini-broomsticks.

Speaking of Ginny...she's been telling me ever since we went into hiding (something about Ron blowing our position?) about Hogwarts and I soon figured out that it wasn't the Hogwarts I had always dreamt of going. In a way, it makes me glad my mum kept me hidden away. Harry's home is Hogwarts, as far as I can tell. What would happen if he went here now and it wasn't the Hogwarts he knew? It'd crushed him.

I sighed as I heard Desiree begin to wail. Oh, well. Duty calls. I went to the twins' nursery, looking down at my tiny baby girl. She was wailing, scrunching up that cute little nose of hers, fingers tightly closed in a fist.

"Desiree," I cooed down at her, reaching down and picking her up. "Mummy's here. Are you hungry, baby girl?"

In response, Desiree began to wail harder, and it threatened to wake up Sirius, and when Sirius was unwillingly woken up from his sleep, it wasn't pretty (needed his 'beauty sleep' just like Fred did) so I quickly put my little towel to cover my breast as I pulled my shirt down and feed Desiree. I gazed at the little tuff of blond hair, still unable to believe that this baby girl was my daughter. My daughter to raise, my daughter to protect, my daughter to love.

And, of course, Sirius. I'd never forget my baby boy. They were _both_ my reason for fighting.

Finally, Desiree stopped drinking, and I lifted my shirt back in place as I put her head over my shoulder (towel still on it) and thumped her back lightly. She burped silently, and when I was sure she was done I put her back into her crib, caressed her face as I sang her to sleep. When she finally calmed down, I went back to Fred and my room.

You see, here at Muriel's, which is rather mansion-y, there's a lot of room for such a huge family. After much begging to Muriel (with Bill's help, since he's her favorite nephew) we were able to have a whole floor to ourselves, with a little kitchen, nursery, bathroom, and a lot of bedrooms. Fred and I share one, and we insisted on George and Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to take the other rooms, but only George and Ginny did. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't want to 'disrupt' our peace.

I was preparing dinner for Fred and I - he and George are normally out doing Potterwatch, which we obviously do not approve of, but could do nothing to stop them - when my fiancè grabbed me around the waist and wrenched me away from the stove.

"Fred!" I exclaimed, smacking his arm. "I might've burned myself!"

"That's what healing spells are for." He nuzzled my neck. "You know, it was my birthday this week. You didn't even get me a present."

"Liar." I smacked his arm. "I gave you the twins as an advanced birthday present. Isn't that present enough?"

"Of course. Just teasing." He laughed softly, probably giving me that crazy grin of his, and pressed a kiss to my neck.

I shivered slightly and pushed him away softly. "Save the kisses for after dinner." I scowled at him playfully, and he rolled his eyes and pecked my cheek. "Didya hear today's broadcast of Potterwatch?" he asked, sitting down at the table as I walked back to the stove.

"I was, until Desiree woke up and started to cry." I turned off the stove and took the big pot of pasta to the sink, pouring all the water to the drain and leaving the pasta in.

Fred frowned. "She's okay, right? Both of them? Weren't much trouble, right?" he asked anxiously. If there's one thing Fred hates about doing Potterwatch is that he loses most of the day with the twins, so if they wake up at night he's the one feeding them or rocking them to sleep or changing their diaper, as if to make up for the lost time. Hey, if it meant I could sleep in, great.

"Nah. But I really think you should take a break on Potterwatch." I poured the pasta in four plates, for George and Ginny, who were going to come over soon. They love Mrs. Weasley's cooking, but they like my French food. So on Mondays they come and have dinner with us.

"Maybe I should," Fred said anxiously, glancing at the nursery. "I mean, this is war, I might die any minute I'm out doing Potterwatch..."

"Don't say that." My voice cracked. The probability of losing Fred was there, but I couldn't stand the thought of it. "You're not going to die, Fred."

"But I need to spend more time with them, if I die or not." He stood and said, "You can go setting the table. I'm checking on them."

"What am I, your housewife?" I put a hand on my hip and raised an eyebrow at him, jabbing a finger to his chest. "Look here, Weasley, just because I stay here and clean and cook and take care of the kids while you're out at 'work' does not mean I'm your housewife. I just have no other choice."

Fred laughed and pulled me close again. "No, you're far from a housewife. But...you are going to be my wife." He stole a kiss, which I so gladly gave him, because really, he was gone the whole day, and though I'd never admit it now that the hormones are away, I missed him.

"Wedding still on after the war?" I asked once we pulled away. He nodded, kissed my cheek and left for the nursery, leaving me to set up the table and food.

When I was leaving to pick up the twins and Fred, George and Ginny appeared. "Lupin's downstairs!" they cried at the same time. My eyes wide, I rushed to the nursery. "Fred, Remus is here!" I gasped. He looked up and broke into a wide smile, gathering Sirius in his arms and standing up. I picked up Desiree and the four of us plus the twins rushed downstairs, where Remus was beaming as he drunk from a cup of tea but wouldn't sit down, bundled in coats, with a picture clutched in his hands.

"Remus!" I rushed over, and was immediately in my godfather's arms. I couldn't hug him back, but I made sure Desiree wasn't crushed between us.

"Ally, you've grown ever since summer!" He beamed at me, looking at me up and down, then spotting my baby girl. His eyes went wide. "This is your child? A baby girl?" He reached out, and Desiree stared at him with confused blue eyes.

"One of them," I chuckled. Fred stepped forward, chest puffed out in pride, holding Sirius. Remus looked faint. "Twins?" he choked.

"Yes, yes." I waved my hand, smiling down. "Desiree Treasure Weasley, and Sirius Fred Weasley. Lovely names, aren't they?"

Muriel snorted from afar - "Lovely names, of course" - but I ignored this, watching Remus. He was looking at the twins in awe, smiling.

"They're beautiful children and I'm sure they'll grow in a peaceful environment, just like little Teddy," he assured me. I squealed. "Tonks gave birth?" I squealed - then, of course, I had to remind myself that she was Lupin now, not Tonks.

He nodded, beaming, and showed the picture around. A baby was moving in the crib, waving his fists at the camera, his hair changing from brown to blue.

I'm going to spare the details of Remus' arrival, but he soon pulled me aside and said, "Ally, I'd like you to be godmother. Harry already accepted being godfather-"

"You saw Harry?" I interrupted, heart pounding. "And Ron, and Hermione? Are they all alright?"

"Yes, yes, they're fine," he assured me. "At Shell Cottage, but don't you tell anyone, Ally bear, this is between you and me. Got it?"

I nodded, then his first statement sinking in. "W-wait...godmother? Me?"

"Of course." He smiled at me reassuringly.

"I, um, uh, yes, yes, of course!" I squeaked, awed, looking at the photo again until he pocketed it. "You're leaving so soon?"

"I have to get back to Nora and Teddy." He kissed my forehead. "Take care, Ally."

"You too, Remus. Tell Tonks I said hi."

He smiled and after all the goodbyes, left. I watched him go, distant as I thought of the future, until Sirius from behind pulled my hair. I yelped and turned, and saw my baby boy giggling as he struggled to get out of his father's arms. I laughed and switched babies with Fred.

"Off to bed with you lot, it's been a busy day!" Mrs. Weasley said, cheeks red from all the firewhiskey, and shooed us upstairs. I played with Sirius's tuff of red hair as I put him to bed and turned off the light, the dragons and corals coming to light. I smiled and closed the door, heading to my bedroom, where Fred was waiting.

"Teddy's a cute little thing," Fred remarked, grabbing me around my waist and pulling me to bed.

"Yes he is." I turned to him. "I'm godmother."

His eyes lit up. "That's great, Ally!"

"I know."

We stayed in silence for a few minutes, staring at each other, before I pulled him in for a kiss, abruptly. I don't know what came over me. But I guess that seeing his face, so young yet so full of tiny little scars no one but I noticed, did something to me as I held him close, stroking his face.

"Ally," he gasped, pulling back and resting his forehead against mine. "I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too," I breathed, and he pulled me in for another kiss.

That night, all bad thoughts disappeared into the air. And, well, we're lucky the walls are semi soundproof.

**Fred's POV**

_**May 1, 1998**_

I stared at my DA Galleon, from so long ago, I barely remembered I still had it. I read the inscription again. No, it wasn't a lie. This was real.

Harry Potter was at Hogwarts. Which mean Ron and Hermione were there. Which meant...

I looked up at George and Ginny, and we all shared a grimace. I stood up and said, unevenly, "Go get ready. I..." My breath caught in my throat. "I need to say goodbye."

They left without a word, and I headed to the nursery, slowly. Ally was there, playing with twins, smiling and laughing, not a care to the world, even though she didn't know what was going on.

"Ally?" I whispered. She looked up and smiled brightly at me, but her smile faded when she saw my grim look. She stood. "What is it?"

I took a deep breath and said, "I have to go to Hogwarts."

Ally looked at me with wide eyes. "No, you don't," she nearly hissed, grabbing my arm. "You're staying here."

"Ally." I put a hand on her shoulder. "I have to go. Harry's there, which means-"

"Don't say it!" She tightened her grip on my arm, and I saw her go from fierce to vulnerable. "Please don't go," she begged.

"I have to." I made her fingers let go of my arm. "I promised I would fight for you and for the twins."

"Let me go with you." She took a step forward. "I want to fight to, I want to make sure the twins live in a better world!"

"No. You're going to Andromenda - Tonks' mum - and taking care of the twins and Teddy with her. Please." I was begging with her. I knew that one of us had to stay alive just in case one of us died, and I wanted it to be her. Just in case. "For the twins."

She stammered, looking down at the babies, who were gleeful, unaware of the horrors surrounding them. I envied their innocence, but at the same time glad they had it. I don't know what I would do if they were striped of it from such a young age.

She must've been thinking the same train of thought as I was, because she sighed and nodded. "Alright," she muttered. "Just...promise me something, Fred."

I nodded, a lump in my throat. "Y-yeah?"

"Promise you'll come back to me. To us." She gestured at the babies.

I stayed silent. There's a pretty good chance I survive, and there's also a pretty good chance I'll die. But what can I do about it? "I promise I'll try my best to come back to you," I finally said. It was all I had.

Ally realized this. She sighed, and kissed me like this was the last time she'd do it. "I love you, Fred Weasley."

"I love you, Ally Black." I slid my hand behind her cheek. "I'll never forget you." I kissed her and the twins goodbye, then I went downstairs and went out with the rest of my family.

Why, oh why did I feel like this was the last time I'd see my precious Ally again?

*::*::*

**WAAAAAAAAH NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO SUCK BIG TIME. LIKE THIS ONE. WAAAAAAH. I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY. I SUCK, I KNOW. :( SOOOOORRY. HERE HAVE AN ELECTRONIC COOKIE ( : : )**

**SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL HOPEFULLY BE SOONER!**

**The Understanding OvO,**

**Dream Out Loud 18**


	13. Chapter 13

**Uhhhh...hi? HAPPY NEW YEAR IT'S 2013 DID YOU GUYS BELIEVE THIS WOULD HAPPEN BECAUSE I DIDN'T AND I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I WAS DREADING THIS CHAPTER SO.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter, or any of the quotes from the book in here. That all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**Fred's POV**

_**May 1st, 1998**_

"Come on," Lee muttered, gesturing at George, Ginny, and I to follow him. "The coin says to Apparate directly into the Hog's Head - if we don't then the sensors will activate and they'll know we're there. Ginny, grab onto Fred's arm, since you don't know how to Apparate-"

"No need to rub it in my face," Ginny muttered, and grabbed onto my arm. I smiled cheekily at her. "Hold on tight, this will feel weird." I willed myself to Apparate into the Hog's Head, and Ginny nearly gagged out dinner as soon as we arrived. I was used to Apparating, so I didn't notice.

Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother, grumbled in annoyance. "I want to hide from those blasted Death Eaters, and now my bar's a railway station. What's next?"

"We just need to get into Hogwarts." George grinned. "We can give you an exclusive price off of our products-"

"Just go to the damn school." He waved at the portrait, which door was already open, and we climbed through. It was relatively quiet, except for our steps. I was too busy thinking about Ally and the kids. Had they already gotten to Andromeda's? I hoped so. I was so distracted I didn't notice we were there until Ginny stopped and went through the hole. I put on a smile. I had a reputation to maintain, didn't I?

I followed her through, and I saw my brother, Ron, his should-be-girlfriend by now, Hermione, and Harry Potter, my sister's ex-boyfriend who so still loves her. I raised my hand in greeting after some cries of "Hello!" "Aberforth's getting a bit annoyed," I announced. "He wants a kip, and his bar's turned into a railway station."

Some people laughed, and I just grinned, sitting down on a chair, looking at Ron closely. He had a sort of aura around him - one that Harry usually had. Sad, tortured. He had seen things no other eighteen-year-old had. I felt a pang of remorse for him, which was weird for me, but it happened.

"So, what's the plan, Harry?" George asked, sitting next to me.

"There isn't one," Harry said, distracted as he looked around the room in wonder. I grinned. The things without plans are always the best kind.

"Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favorite kind," I said, smiling widely. The sooner this is done, the sooner I can get back to Ally.

"You've got to stop this!" Harry told Neville (who looked very battered and bruised). "What did you call them all back for? This is insane-"

Oh, Harry. Being friends with you, everything is insane.

"We're fighting, aren't we?" said Dean Thomas. I tensed. I didn't like Ginny's previous boyfriends - I only semi-liked Harry dating her. "The message said Harry was back, and we were going to fight! I'll have to get a wand, though-"

I just looked around, taking everything in as Harry got talking with Ron and Hermione. George and I began to crack jokes, and make people laughed. It was one of our specialties, making people laugh when times were rough.

"Okay," Harry called. I immediately fell silent, and listened for once, excited at what he was going to say.

"There's something we need to find," Harry announce. "Something - something that'll help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone ever come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?"

At the words "it might have belonged to Ravenclaw" I stopped paying attention. Honestly, I don't pay attention to Hogwarts' history, which includes founders. I mean, I know a bit about Gryffindor, for obvious reasons, but I don't know of the other houses. I noticed that Ginny got jealous, though. Maybe about that Cho Chang? I smirked as Harry and Luna went out to look at a statue, or whatever.

I immediately took out my picture of Ally and the twins. Sirius was curled asleep next to her, and Ally had Desiree on her torso, while our daughter played with her mother's long hair. Their eyes were twinkling, and I smiled. I knew I was fighting for my family.

*::*::*

I was, in fact, fighting for my life, and my children, and my soon-to-be wife. I was dueling with a Death Eater with Percy the Prat back to back with me (who knew he wasn't a prat after all, hmm? I know I didn't) as Harry, Ron, and Hermione appeared, all breathing heavily. They rushed to help, which I was grateful for, and sent another spell to my masked dueler.

The mask in Percy's opponent, however, fell off, revealing the Minister of Magic, the guy Percy worked for.

"Hello, Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a jinx straight at the Minister, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes. No idea which spell Percy used, but I liked it. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

I Stunned my opponent and he fell, and I turned to Percy in shock. "You're joking, Perce!" I looked at him in glee. I never thought this day would come!

Granted, I never thought I would be fighting in a war one day either.

"You actually are joking, Perce...I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-" I began, and then the air exploded.

I flew into the air, my smile still in tact for some reason, and I crashed against a wall. My back erupted in pain, and I fell, and rocks came on raining on me. And I knew how this was going to end. It's funny, the things that happen when you're dying. I saw myself pranking with George from an early age. I see myself getting sorted with my brother. I see myself meeting Ally for the first time, and in the DA having the time of my life, and my first kiss with Ally, reuniting with her nearly two years later. That wonderful night where we conceived the twins, and the proposal, and the birth...the short time I had spent with them, and with her.

I knew Ally would grief. But I knew that she was aware that I might not have come back. I know she'll stay strong, because she's my Ally. I knew George would grief, I know my family would grief. But they were all strong.

_ I love them all._

When I wake up, I'm no longer in the real world.

There's a redhead woman, young, with green eyes like Harry's. There's Remus, and then Sirius, Ally's father, and...Harry. I blinked again. No, that's not Harry. This Harry has hazel eyes.

"What the...?" I rubbed my eyes, sitting up. "Where am I?"

"Afterlife." Sirius looked at me closely, then sighed. "Well, I guess we were good enough to marry my daughter. But now she'll be heartbroken."

"Ally..." I muttered. My eyes widened. Ally! She was still alive! And I wasn't...I remember flying, then falling, and pain in my back and whole body...

"Aw, Padfoot, why didya have to spring that onto him like that?" the Harry Imposter frowned at Sirius. Wait...Padfoot?

My eyes widened. "Padfoot? As in, the Marauder Padfoot? So that means..." I gasped, pointing at Remus. It just registered in my brain that he was dead, and I could see Tonks a few ways ahead...I couldn't believe that they were both dead. Now little Teddy's gonna grow up all alone. At least he'll have Harry and Ally.

I shook my head. "You're Moony cause you're the werewolf!" I told Remus. "And that means..." I pointed to James Potter, Harry's father. "You're Prongs! Oh my god, that little prat, Harry never said that he was the son of a Marauder! My idols! Where's Wormtail?"

James grew a tight smile. I knew it was a touchy subject, and let it slide. "He never mentioned it? Is he ashamed of me, Lily?"

Lily Potter rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Now let me show Fred something he needs to see." She stood, and I followed suit. I was wearing a loose white shirt and pants, and I looked around. It was all...white. Wait, no, there's blue. I became used to the surroundings. It was like the real world, but more...peaceful.

"Look down there." Lily gestured to a clear space in the floor. I peered in, and gasped. There was Ally, pacing in Andromeda's living room, with Mary sitting on the couch playing with the twins. She had her hair loose as she played with it, biting her lip. I touched the screen softly.

"You can watch her whenever you want," Lily whispered to me. I nodded, still entranced by the view. Harry's mother let me be as I stared at Ally, the only girl I've ever loved so much I would be serious with.

"Ally Black," I whispered, tracing her outline. "I'll never forget you..."

*::*::*

**...I DIDN'T LIKE WRITING THIS CHAPTER I WANTED TO CHANGE THE WHOLE THING AROUND BUT I HAD PLANS FOR THIS WAAAAH. FREEED :'(**

**Well, the story is coming to a close. One more chapter and an epilogue and the story is done, finished with. I can't believe I've come this far. Thanks for everything, guys! I'll update some time later!**

**The Understanding OvO,**

**Dream Out Loud 18**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gods I can't believe I've reached this point in the story. I haven't been looking forward to it but it's here.**

**This is the last chapter, guys. Next one is the epilogue, and then this story that I had in my head will be done. I…I don't know how I feel about it. I feel accomplished that I've (nearly) finished a story, but…I don't know. Just read and try to enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. That all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I only own Ally and the kids.

*::*::*

**3****rd**** Person POV**

_**May 10, 1998**_

The war was over, and now the funerals had taken place – a funeral for each and every person that had lost their lives for Voldemort to finally die. They were added to the cemetery of the people who had lost their lives in the first War against Voldemort. The day after the funerals, one young woman went to the cemetery with two babies.

This woman was barely eighteen, but her blue eyes had a haunted look in them. Smile wrinkles were at the corner of her eyes, yet she looked like she hadn't smiled in a long time. Her bronze hair was limp, and she wore black – a black blouse and a black skirt that reached her knees. Her babies, a twin boy and girl, were in gray, and they were quiet in their stroller, staring up at their mother. At their feet laid flowers.

"Let's see my godfather and his wife, okay?" the woman suddenly whispered to the babies, pushing the stroller forward. "He's Teddy's daddy, my godfather. You guys remember Teddy? You play with him a lot now. He's my godson. He's Uncle Harry's godson too." A silence. It made the woman want to be with someone, but she couldn't bear being with whom she wanted to come with. Not yet. "You know, Uncle Harry's daddy was supposed to be my godfather. But then _my_ daddy decided to honor another of his friends, and well." She stopped the stroller and faced a tombstone. She grabbed a flower from the stroller and knelt. She was silent until she spoke.

"Hi, Remus. It's me, Ally. You've been dead for 9 days, and not one goes by without me missing you. And Teddy…Teddy will grow up without knowing you. But he has Harry and me and the Weasleys…" She closed her eyes. "He'll be alright, I promise. But you're with Dad and James and Lily and Tonks up there, so I'm sure you're happy. Anyways, I brought you something." She carefully dug a small hole and eased the flower inside. She had been careful when she chose the flowers to leave the roots intact. She quickly pushed the earth back in. "It's a moonlace. It blooms in the nighttime with exposure to the moon – most beautiful at the full moon. For you, Remus. Thank you for everything."

She then turned to the other side. "And Tonks…you might not have thought you were important to me, but for Merlin's sake you were. You were Dad's cousin, the only decent one he has other than Andromeda. And you were so cool and helped me with my magic when Mom and Dad didn't notice back when I was fifteen…thank you so much. I'll take care of Teddy." She grabbed another flower. "This flower is like you – the petals can change color depending on the weather. I hope it makes you happy. Teddy loves grabbing them." She planted them, before finally standing up and turning to her kids. "Sirius, don't grab your sister's hair. Desiree, don't hit your brother."

It was impossible to tell whether they actually understood, but her tone of voice was such a monotone that they stopped, staring up at her. But she just looked down at them, and wiggled her fingers at them. Sirius, the redheaded baby with blue eyes (just a shade darker than his sister's, identical to his mother's) grabbed them, and Ally bit her lip. _Sirius Weasley, Sirius Fred-_ "Come on, my little prankster and beautiful girl. Let's go visit Daddy."

*::*::*

_In loving memory of Fred Weasley_

_April 1 1978 – May 2 1998_

_Battle of Hogwarts victim_

_A prankster, a son, a brother, a father, a lover, a hero._

"_I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."_

Ally read the tombstone over and over again, never talking like she did with Remus and Tonks. She had let Sirius and Desiree out of the stroller and to the ground. Ever since she had been on her knees in front of the gravestone while the babies stayed close to her side.

"Fred…" Ally finally whispered, and that was all it took. She suddenly held her face in her hands as her shoulders shook, sobs wracking her body. "Fred, _Fred_!" she cried again, shaking as her voice caught in her throat. Desiree began to whimper at seeing her mother cry, and Ally just hoisted her up in her arms, and wept silently then into her daughter's soft tuft of blonde hair. Sirius put a hand on his mother's leg and rested his head on her lap.

"Why did you have to die?" Ally whimpered into her daughter's head, her shaking subsiding but still there. "You had your life ahead of you! You had a business that's booming, a wonderful family, two beautiful children…you were going to get married. _We _were going to get married. Now I can barely look at George without remembering you – hell I can't look at _my own son_ without remembering you. Why Fred, why…?"

She stayed in that fetal position for who knows how long, Desiree in her arms dozing off, Sirius already asleep in her lap.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Her neck cracked as she lifted her head, both because she hadn't moved her neck from her daughter's head and at the speed she lifted it. Her eyes looked down when she realized who it was. _Why does he have to sound so much like him?_ "Hi, George," she finally muttered.

George Weasley knelt beside her. "You're not the only one who misses him, you know." His voice was in a monotone, and Ally immediately felt guilty and turned to look at one of her best friends, not even bothering to hide her flinch at seeing a spitting image of her late fiancée. "Oh, George—" she began.

"Don't, Ally." George looked away. "Don't even bother. I'm causing everyone else pain by just looking at me. You avoid me, all my siblings except Percy avoid me…my own mother avoids me. But why can't all of you realize that I'm trying to avoid _myself_?" George stuffed his fist in his mouth and screamed around it. "Every mirror I look into only shows me Fred and it gives me so much hope that it was all just a big nightmare until I realize it's only a reflection…I want him back as much as all of you!"

"George!" Ally felt so damn guilty. It was true she had been avoiding George for that reason, but he was one of her best friends and she was determined to not let this come between their friendship. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? It's true I've been avoiding you, and I know it was wrong, but I'm grieving and…and…I should've been with him! I should've gone with him! I'm barely eighteen, I can't raise Sirius and Desiree by myself, I need him! And you and he were supposed to die together, I just can't…" She sobbed, and this time she buried her face in his shoulder. "I lost Dad and now I lost Fred. My father and would've been husband."

George just buried his face in her hair and began to cry, and they spent some time like that, before Ally looked up and sniffed, before croaking, "I need to get back to Andromeda. Mum's there, and so is Teddy…can you help me with the kids?"

"Of course." George picked up the sleeping Sirius and put him in the stroller, and the now-asleep Desiree soon joined him. Despite them being asleep, Ally whispered to them anyways, "Say bye to Daddy," and lingered at the grave, staring at the tombstone. George stayed too, reading the stone before both of them left the cemetery without looking back.

*::*::*

Ally visited the tomb again the next day. Only this time she didn't cry. She just sat there and talked about everything that had happened – Ron and Hermione getting together at last, as well as Harry and Ginny. George bonding with Angelina.

She talked about how she now stayed with Andromeda, who had lost her husband, daughter, and son-in-law and now was raising Teddy. Being the godmother, Ally felt obligated to stay with the pair. Plus, she added, Desiree and Sirius loved their new friend and enjoyed being with another baby. She talked of how Harry, as godfather, visited a lot too and how she was beginning a friendship with the-Boy-Who-Lived. Then she stayed quiet for a while, before saying, "Fred, I'm far from done with grieving you, and Remus, and Tonks, and everyone else we lost…I'll admit, every time I look at both your brother and son I want to look away because they look so much like you and the pain is too fresh. But I love you, and I love them. My engagement ring is never coming off, I assure you. It was a gift that you gave me, and I can't bear parting with it. What I'm trying to say is…I miss you, Fred Weasley. I'll never love another like I love you. But I'll try to continue with my life for the children. I love you, Fred." She looked up at the skies, as if looking at him.

She had no idea that, looking down at her from above, the spirit of Fred Weasley whispered back, "I love you, Ally."

And at the same time, both of them whispered, "And I'll never forget you."

*::*::*

**Gah. Fred Weasley feeeeeeels. And I'm not helping myself because I included the **_**"Every mirror is a Mirror of Erised for George Weasley"**_** thing.**

**That's it, the last chapter. I have the Epilogue left, though, so pay attention for the next update! Thank you all for sticking with me through this ride of changing writing styles and all. Hope you enjoyed and will like the Epilogue!**

**The Understanding OvO,**

**Dream Out Loud 18**


End file.
